To See You Smile
by QueenRiver
Summary: Barry loves showing off his work with CCPD to his friends. It is even more exciting with Caitlin, since she even helps him solve the problems with her super genius skills. So why does he suddenly not so amused with Caitlin's visit to CCPD one fine day. Find out, SnowBarries :)


**To See You Smile**

**A/N: Welcome to my new obsession 'The Flash'. I love all the 3 episodes and ship SnowBarry so much that I am sure it will leave me with heartache. Well shipping non canon ships is not new to me. It has been a while since I wrote something, but seeing so few fics for snowberry makes my heart bleed. So here is my new fic. Please review. It will help me decide if I should start writing again. Happy reading.**

Barry had always loved working for the CCPD. It had always made him feel worthy and not as just some crazy kid who believed that his mother was killed by a lighting man. So even though the detectives were not exactly a pleasant lot, he did love the job. And he liked to bring his friends to his lab and show off where he performed his magic. Iris had always been a constant here what with her father working downstairs. He loved to ramble on about his exciting discoveries while she watched on with a fond smile. Recently he had had another regular visitor. Caitlin had been here a couple of times, mostly to help him figure out how to fight the latest meta- human but there had been a few false alarms too where it had been just a regular mundane criminal case. Thus the officers here were a little too familiar with her for his liking. He had to introduce her as his friend since not many believed a personal physician would have much work to do in CSI's scientific assistant's lab.

It wasn't that bad having Caitlin around his lab. If anything it was really helpful. With her being super genius, he got to solve most of the analysis pretty quick and had the pleasure of arguing over many things right from cellular regeneration to the best flavour of ice cream, (which is definitely chocolate, according to Barry) without feeling like a complete nerd. He had to admit he never thought he would enjoy spending time with Caitlin that much. She was actually a pretty fun person to be with once you get past her guard and he always felt like he had achieved something spectacular when he made her smile. So you see, he was always happy when she came to his place.

However, he was not even slightly amused when he found her near Detective Daniel's desk and that too smiling. Wait where they flirting? He didn't like the fact some asshole detective was making her smile. He went near them not even trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed about the situation. "Allen! Here you are! Have you got the prints of those guns used in the bank robbery that happened last week? Or should I badger you for another week for you to actually give it to me?" asked Daniel rudely, happy to have established who the alpha was in this situation, in front of a beautiful girl. Caitlin however just rolled her eyes which brought a tug of smile near the corner of his mouth. Lately their favourite way of communicating with each other had been those legendary eye rolling and occasional smirks. When he realized Daniel was still glaring at him with narrowed eyes, Barry just nodded and promised to bring it back. As he made his way upstairs he couldn't help but overhear Caitlin laughing over some lame joke that Daniel had said.

Later in the day when Barry had to catch up with the reality world of chasing after evil meta- humans, he was still pissed off. But what angered him even more was that he didn't understand why he was pissed. Maybe it was due to the fact that another one of his girls was being stolen from him by yet another detective. Or maybe it was just that he knew Daniel was a git. Whatever maybe the reason, Barry was not in a pleasant mood when he entered the STAR labs. But Caitlin was happily explaining some incredible thing to Cisco which Barry had a sneaking suspicion that it had everything to do with Daniel. "Caitlin, I never knew you were into detectives?" said Barry wanting to take the direct route. Caitlin looked confused that she just responded with a 'huh?'. "Detective Daniel. Flirting. Morning. Ring any bells?" reminded Barry trying so hard not to sound mad. "Oh Caitlin was just telling me about it. Was she brilliant today? I told her to put on her A game" responded Cisco too enthusiastically for Barry's liking.

When Barry continued to look adorably confused, Caitlin cleared the air by explaining, "We wanted to know more about the eye witnesses' account of the bank robbery. This meta- human doesn't seem to fit to any logical conclusion. So I had to spend some time with this detective to get him to talk, which was pretty easy. Though I had my doubts at first, it worked. Thanks to Cisco". "Of course, he told you everything. You are beautiful" grumbled Barry on which Caitlin flushed a bit and Cisco had a knowing smile on his face. "But still I could have got it from him. You know I work there" argued Barry. "Not to be mean, Barry but I don't think he is that friendly to you from what I saw" said Caitlin. "Also this was an effective and quicker way of getting the information. It was just some harmless flirting, Barry. You don't have to get all worked up" teased Cisco.

Before Barry could even reply, Caitlin interrupted him by saying, "So now that we have all the information, I think we have our new villain cornered" and began explaining in her usual passionate voice about what she discovered. He loved seeing this part of her where she was all confident and happy about solving a complicated puzzle. He was proud of her. He liked the way her hands waved around as she explained, her eyes twinkle with excitement on her new discovery and the way she always fixed her hair when he came in a flash. He likes the way her brown eyes were so concerned about him or how her red full lips look when she shouts at him for getting into trouble again. Whoa, straddling dangerous territory there, Allen

"So what do you think?" asked Caitlin at last. Barry smiled automatically at her excitement and replied, "As brilliant as ever". Caitlin smiled one of those rare and beautiful Barry smiles and settled back proudly while Cisco just shook his head mumbling something that strangely sounded like idiots. But Barry was not listening to anything. He was just happy to make her smile again and decided that anything is worth making her smile at him like that. After all those smiles always made Barry feel like he was falling deeply into something. Something promising.


End file.
